The Sikatuna Incident
by Jokun
Summary: After their encounter with the German warship, the Admiral Spee, the destroyer Harekaze receives a distress call from the Philippine ship, the Datu Sikatuna. This is an alternate take of mine which takes place right after the second episode of High School Fleet or Haifuri.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sikatuna Incident  
**

 **Disclaimer: High School Fleet belongs to Reiko Yoshida  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Distress Call and Decisions  
**

After the harrowing game of cat and mouse with the German battleship – the _Admiral Graf Spee_ – that resulted in a direct hit to the bigger warship's hull and caused it in cancelling its pursuit, the crew of the destroyer – the _Harekaze_ – finally earned a much needed downtime in the form of a hot bath and scrumptious dinner of the ship's renowned curry. Deputy-Captain, Mashiro Munetani was about to take a bite out the meal that was provided to her by a close associate, Hiromi Kuroki of Engineering, when the message box at the bridge, where she was presently staying, flashed and rang. She looked at it rather nervously. For less than twenty-four hours, the _Harekaze_ , and all its hands, have been involved in a series of bizarre events that have led them to this grievous point.

It all started when they left port, along with the rest of the squadron of ships, all manned by the latest batch of fresh students of the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School, destined to partake in a naval training exercise meant to showcase all they have studied and trained for, so that they may become full-fledged Blue Mermaids, enforcers and protectors of the seas. Unlike the rest of the ships of the fleet, the _Harekaze_ developed a couple problems early on. One, Rin Shiritoko, the ship's panicky helmsperson committed a slight directional error that placed the _Harekaze_ off course from the rest. Second, the destroyer in question suffered an engine malfunction that caused it to go on a full stop, leading to it of being left behind by the fleet. But those were just the beginning of their troubles. Upon arriving at the their rendezvous point in Nishinoshima New Island, where the rest of the ships were waiting for them, the instructor ship – the _Sarushima_ , without warning and provocation opened fired at them and with live rounds no less!

In spite of the shock and confusion of the situation that time one thing led to another and the Harekaze and its crew were forced to fight back. They counterattacked, using the only dummy torpedo they had meant for the training exercise and scored a direct hit on the _Sarushima_ , forcing it cease its attacks and allowed the _Harekaze_ to leave the combat area. Since then the crew has been reflecting on the action they committed and decided to wait for further orders and for a possible reprimand from headquarters. However, they were further shocked when they learned later on that command has labeled them as mutineers and as a menace not only to Japan but to the rest of the seven seas. In other words, they are considered a threat to all law abiding seafarers and ports around the world and need to be dealt with through extreme prejudice, something only the likes of pirates deserve. This was proven with their encounter with the Admiral Graf Spee which was on a visit to Japan from Germany. The German 'small battleship' took matters into its hands back then. Although they were outgunned and suffered from a faulty engine, teamwork and Captain Akeno Misaki's quick thinking won the day for the crew of the _Harekaze_. However, Mashiro was not that optimistic as the phone rang a couple more times. To the young Deputy-Captain its ringing was the sound of foreboding.

 _I'm so unlucky. Here I am, all alone on the bridge while the rest were enjoying their meals down at the galley. I just know picking up that phone would lead to something really bad._

Mashiro shook her head, causing the ponytail tied at the back of her head to sway back and forth.

 _No! I am the Deputy-Captain of the Harekaze! I mustn't let my doubts and some superstitious nonsense cloud my judgement and resolve. I must show that Misaki that I have what it takes in being a better leader than her!_

She carefully set her tray of food to the side and slowly picked up the receiver and pressed it to her ear. Her eyes suddenly widened with concern.

* * *

The entire bridge personnel were assembled at what was considered the brain and control center of the _Harekaze_ after being summoned by Mashiro with regards over the latest development.

"According to the message the Deputy-Captain received, the Philippine ship, the _Datu Sikatuna_ , has lost power and is dead in the water some fifty nautical miles south, south east from our present position." Kouko Nosa stated while swishing through the tablet she had in hand which displayed the relevant information regarding the concerned ship that sent a distress call a little while ago.

"What do we know about the Sikatuna?" asked Mei Irizaki. A spunky girl by nature, but right now she was on the serious side of things.

Kouko lightly smiled and continued. "Like the _Admiral Spee_ , the _Sikatuna_ is supposed to be on a friendly visit to Japan." She monetarily paused to swish to the next page of her device. "The _Datu Sikatuna_ is a Canon- _class_ Destroyer Escort from the U.S. which was transferred to Philippine hands in the mid-century. Its displacement is 1,240 tons standard; with a speed of 21 knots max. Compliment of weaponry includes: 3 Mk 22 dual purpose guns, 1 Mk 1 twin 40mm gun, 8 20 mm cannons, 3 Mk 15 torpedo tubes, a Mk 10 Hedgehog projector, 8 Mk 6 depth charge projectors, and two Mk 9 depth charge racks."

"So…" All eyes turned to Shima Tateishi's voice. The girl tends to be soft-spoken and rarely says much. That is why everyone on the bridge was rather amazed by rare moments like these when she speaks out. "We are faster and have better guns…"

"Don't forget, we have an overstrained engine that might give in anytime." Mashiro pointed out, glancing darkly at her Captain. She blames her for her reckless decision making that have pushed the _Harekaze_ to its limits. Akeno seems not mind her Deputy-Captain though, keeping to herself for the time being.

"W-Why, Shima? What makes you think we get to fight them? Maybe they just need our help?" said Rin Shiritoko, who has been the most affected by all that has happened so far. In spite of that however she has been a very capable helmsperson, having spared the _Harekaze_ from the brunt of punishing jeopardy so far with minimal damage.

"Or maybe…" Kouko modulated her voice to do an Admiral Ackbar impression. "IT'S A TRAP!"

Mashiro facepalmed at this. "While you're antics never ceases to annoy me, Kouko, you might have a point." She turns her attention back to Akeno. "What say you, Captain? You have been rather quiet for a while."

The rest also anxiously waited for the words of wisdom from _Harekaze's_ Captain. Her decisions have gotten them, and the rest of the crew, through with relative safety up to this point.

Akeno mind was now clear. She knew what she had to say, knew what to do.

"Whether it's a trap or not, we as future Blue Mermaids cannot turn a blind eye to the possibility of somebody needing our help, whether they're friend or foe." She stares at everyone present, waiting for someone among them to question her judgement. "You know this very well, Shiro." Her eyes rested on Munetani, calling her by the nickname she gave her.

Mashiro frowned. She still has not come to accept Misaki to refer to her in such a manner. But the rest of what she said was so true. Even if they will end up as criminals, or worst end up in a watery grave, it is one of the duties of a prospective Blue Mermaid to render service for the sake of others, even if it means risking one's life in the process. But Mashiro is Mashiro, cold and unbending.

"As your Deputy-Captain, I will follow you're orders, to best of my abilities, Captain." Mashiro said,

Akeno smiled. "I couldn't ask anything less of you, Shiro. Though I would appreciate it if you could guide me sometimes in my decision making. After all, I couldn't do it all alone, and there would be times I might commit mistakes…"

The Deputy-Captain could not believe what she was hearing from her immediate superior. Akeno has been known to be bullheaded. Whatever comes the girl's mind she does it without considering others feelings and opinions. At least, that is what Mashiro thinks, especially in her case. But Akeno's rather humble display caused her to become flustered.

"Well...as long as we see eye to eye on some things…"

"It's decided then! Everybody, man your stations. Rin, set course for the Sikatuna!" Akeno exclaimed, spoiling Mashiro's mellow moment.

"A-Aye, aye! Setting course now!" Rin said halfheartedly but her efforts at the wheel said otherwise.

"Hey!" cried Mashiro, suddenly feeling ignored and played. But Akeno turned to her after settling things with the others in the bridge.

"Shiro, take over for me!" Akeno said, turning to leave to head for the decks below.

"Where are you going?" Mashiro could not help asking her.

"To prepare for countermeasures. Just in case."

* * *

 **AN: Had to post this because the request for this series was granted. This is planned to be a shorts, at most up to 3 chapters. I'm hoping to see others will contribute their stories in this latest established category soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sikatuna Incident  
**

 **Disclaimer: High School Fleet belongs to Reiko Yoshida  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Apprehensions  
**

The Harekaze was on its way in response to a distress call broadcasted by the Philippine ship, _Datu Sikatuna_ , claiming that it had suffered engine failure and was adrift with no power. Due to several unfortunate mishaps, the _Harekaze_ could only receive and was not able to transmit messages, thus barring them from communicating with the supposed troubled Sikatuna and to know of its status. Captain-trainee, Akeno Misaki, going against her own better judgment decided to assist the beleaguered ship, not knowing if it might be involved somehow in the overall mess that the Harekaze and its inexperienced but hearty crew had gotten themselves into.

"Maintain cruising speed! Any faster than this and I can't guarantee us of not stalling!" hollered Maron Yanagiwara from engineering, her voice coming through loud and strong to the people on the bridge.

"At this rate it will take us two and half hours to get to the the Sikatuna's location." stated Rin, her demeanor having calmed down.

"But it will be too dark by that time. We haven 't had any night training yet, Captain." As usual Mashiro looked at things grimly.

"Well, there is always a first time for everything; why not now?" replied Akeno happily while holding Isoroku into her chest with one hand while her other hand patted the cute, fat Tabby's head.

The rather overweight, indifferent-eyed feline has unofficially become the Harekaze's mascot, whether the girls liked it or not, and most especially not Mashiro, who still harbored personal misgivings over Isoroku, whom she considers the origins of her misfortunes ever since entering Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School.

"Besides," Akeno continued. "We don't know how dire the situation is on the Sikatuna. We have to hurry and get there as soon as we can."

Mashiro could only grudgingly agree with the girl's simple-minded determination. In better times, when she would have been better trained and prepared, she would have probably done the same as what Akeno is doing now. But this was not one of those times and Mashiro sometimes wondered if her bad luck has played a part in all of this.

"So, Captain, what did you do back there earlier? And what are these 'countermeasures' that you mentioned?" Mashiro asked, changing the subject.

Akeno set Isoroku down before replying, eliciting a disappointed grunt from the cat.

"Oh, I went to check on our German guest in the infirmary. She's still out of it, but Minami says that she is fine, in spite of what she has gone through. It's a miracle really, for someone like that to have survived such a bombardment."

"That's good to hear. I was pretty sure that she would have been blasted to smithereens with the rest of her small craft." Mei said.

"I'm pretty sure that it must have been a very scary experience with all those bombs falling around her. At least, I know that I would have been if I were in her place." Rin mused, always being her mousy self.

"Well that is indeed some good news, Captain, and what of the other matter?" Mashiro prodded Akeno.

"Well…"

* * *

"Here you go, Kapitan! Today's dinner: Blood pudding stew!" Marina Pangil, Deputy-Captain of the Sikatuna, presented the tray with the aforementioned meal along with some side dishes to a girl no older than she, whom minutes before, had had the bridge to herself.

"Thanks, Marina." Ging Lobregat, age fifteen, an outstanding student of the Sampagita Maritime School for Girls of Manila, took the tray from her Deputy-Captain and looked for a place where she could comfortably enjoy her meal.

"Aren't you going to take it to your quarters, Kapitan? I can take it from here." Marina said, flashing an expectant toothy grin that she was well known for.

"I'm fine here. What about you?" Ging asked.

Marina rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Haha! I might have overate…"

"How many?" Ging asked, having not started on her food yet.

"…Three…" Marina answered meekly.

"That's three too much!"

"Hey! I am a growing girl you see, Ging! Besides, I can eat as much as I want and still maintain this slim gorgeous figure!" Marina teased her Captain, showing off her rather slender yet less than endowed form.

"More like you're a stick with a bottomless pit." Ging said rather casually, digging into her meal that was getting cold.

"Hey, that was totally mean of you to say!" Marina pouted.

Ging ignored her and was about to have a spoonful of her meal when she realized something. "This is blood pudding, right? What about Sarah and the rest…"

"No need to worry!" cheerfully recovered Marina, giving a knowing grin. "They have some beef curry dish. Kulma I think. Had that too…"

Ging frowned at her. "Then there is no excuse for me comparing you to that 'bottomless pit for a stomach' analogy, is there?" Ging said as she finally started eating, relishing the meal's taste with each spoonful.

"Meanie!" Marina stuck her tongue out at Ging while the girl enjoyed her food in relative bliss.

Both girls settled into the relative silence of the Sikatuna's bridge for a while, until Marina spoke up.

"Hey, Ging. Do you think that they will really come for us? What if they don't come…"

"They will come. My gut feeling is telling me that they will."

"I hope that you're right, Ging. Many of the girls are expressing their doubts about what we're doing here. We should be in Japan by now."

"And we will be, eventually, once this thing is done."

* * *

"And so, that's the plan." Akeno had just finished her discussion with the bridge staff of the Harekaze with regards to any eventuality that they will face once they reach and make contact with the Sikatuna.

"Wow, Akeno, when think things get tough, you don't pull out the stops. I'm so impressed and so excited!" Mei was getting all giddy and starry-eyed after hearing all the exciting parts of the plan from Akeno.

"Well, I for one, think it's reckless…and scary." Rin lamented.

"Grow a pair, Shiretoko! Since when has this misadventure been anything but reckless?" Mashiro scolded.

"Wah! I'm so sorry!" Rin started to cry.

"There. There. We're all in this together." Shima patted Rin on the back, consoling her.

Akeno tried to smile at the antics and at the air of the situation. She could not help but feel like a mother hen overseeing the little chicks under her, but she believes that with everybody's help that they can weather out these adversities and get home safely. It is then that she notices Kouko with a troubled look on her face. As a matter of fact, she has been wearing that mask ever since the discussion over the possible course of actions that they would take when they meet up with the _Sikatuna_.

"Koko," Akeno called out, calling Kouko by her designated nickname. "Is there something the matter? You seem quiet and troubled since our discussion."

"Do you need to go to the bathroom? You really shouldn't hold it in." Mei said, egging on Kouko.

"No! That's not it!" Kouko shouted while blushing.

"Then what is it?" Mashiro said in annoyance. "I noticed you looking distressed earlier. If you have something important to say then just spit it out."

For a few moments Kouko fidgeted with her tablet, her expression obviously showed that something was eating her up. She eventually spoke her mind.

"I might have made a grave oversight earlier…"

All eyes and ears were anxiously focused on her and on what she was about to reveal to them.

"I believe that the Sikatuna is not alone…"

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be exciting conclusion, maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sikatuna Incident  
**

 **Disclaimer: High School Fleet belongs to Reiko Yoshida  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Desperate Measures  
**

"I might have made a grave oversight earlier…I believe that the Sikatuna is not alone…"

All present on the Harekaze's bridge were lost with words on what Kouko had said, causing a moment of ominous silence to hover in the air.

"What do you mean by that, Nosa? Explain yourself!" Mashiro demanded, not pleased with the sudden revelation.

Kouko cleared her throat. "Remember when I provided information regarding the Sikatuna? In the excitement of us going to assist her, I only got to do a follow-up recently. It fact, it seems that the Sikatuna is not the only vessel on a scheduled visit to Japan; her sister ship, the Datu Kalantiaw is as well. Both ships are supposed to have sailed together."

"So we might be up against two destroyers here?" Mei inquired, sharing the same creased expression as Mashiro. While Mei is up to the prospect of another confrontation with another ship, she is not sure that she likes the odds.

Mashiro shook her head in confusion. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If both ships are travelling together, why would the Sikatuna be the only one transmitting a distress call? What of the Kalantiaw?"

"Maybe the Sikatuna suffered a similar instance like us and had engine trouble or something, allowing the other ship to move on ahead without her." meekly suggested Rin.

"Nice one, Rin! My thoughts exactly!" expressed Kouka, having perked up all of a sudden and adopting a less than serious tone.

"Take this more seriously, Nosa! Our safety is at stake here!" Kouko could only cower from the Deputy-Captain's rebuke.

"Koko, is that what you really think?" asked Akeno, finally joining in the discussion.

Kouko composed herself before responding. "…No, that is just one possibility and, if that were the case, then there is nothing for us to be worried about. What worries me is this…" She showed everybody her tablet, displaying a tactical layout of the Sikatuna's location.

"Based on the co-ordinates transmitted by Sikatuna, she is right here." She pointed at the middle of the device's screen.

"What's this? Is that an island?" Mei asked, pressing her finger on what seemed to be a blob shape just beside Kouko's forefinger. The girl nodded.

"I made a check on the topographical info of the area, and indeed there is an island there, big enough to hide a ship the size of a destroyer. If the Sikatuna is truly luring us into a trap, then that is where the Kalantiaw would probably be."

Again, there is silence on the bridge for a while as the girls quietly contemplated this new information. While left with a lot of second guessing, the possibilities could not be overlooked.

"There's a simple solution to this." Shima began her passive expression notwithstanding the logic she has to give. "We abandon this rescue mission, and worry about our going back home. We just have to report this incident to HQ when we get there."

Mashiro nodded knowingly at this. "I agree with Tateishi. This situation has just too many unknown variables that put us at risk. I say we abandon this mission of folly."

"You can't be serious, Shiro! What if they really need our help?" Akeno voiced her concern.

"For once, worry more about us than the crew of a foreign ship!" Mashiro snapped. "We have our own problems for Pete's sake. We were in a direr situation even before we came to know of their troubles, assuming that is really the case!"

"That is beside the point!" shot back Akeno, with a reprimanding look. This is the first time that she had shown this side of herself to anyone on the Harekaze since becoming its Captain.

"What we know so far is that a ship is in distress, and we might be the only one close enough to assist them. All of this second guessing is pointless until we can ascertain the truth of the matter, and that is by going to the source, the Sikatuna."

"Captain…" gritted Mashiro, still feeling much at odds with Akeno's line of reasoning.

Akeno took a deep breath and gave her cheeks a couple of good light slaps with both hands. She then broke into a warm smile, becoming her usual cheery self once again.

"Listen up. Shiro, if I'm wrong with this and it turns out to be a trap and… if we somehow get away with it, I'll relinquish my role as Captain to you. How about it?"

This brought a few gasps of shock to those present, more so for Mashiro who could not believe her ears when Akeno said that.

"Captain! You can't just make inappropriate decisions like that!" But Akeno raised a palm, signaling Mashiro to stop and let her finish.

"I have made up my mind, Shiro. I'm staking everything on this task – my being a student of Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School, my being Captain of the Harekaze, and most importantly my dream of becoming a Blue Mermaid. Until I am proven wrong, we will do it my way. But I can't do this alone. I need you." She turned to the others. "And everybody…" Akeno faced Mashiro once again. "I need all of your help."

Silence. Mashiro then sighed. "Stubborn as a mule; there is really no way to change your mind then? Fine then, let's get this over with."

"Thanks, Shiro" Akeno thankfully smiled.

"Well, as the saying goes: who wants to live forever?" Kouko joked in.

"D-Don't jinx it, Kouko!" Rin cried out.

Akeno nodded in amusement but then assumed a serious mien. "Everybody, you know what to do. To your stations!"

* * *

Machiko Noma, the ship's lookout has been instrumental in spotting encounters and hazards on the horizon, relaying valuable visual information to the bridge, especially now that their radar is not working, from the top of the Harekaze 'crow's nest'. Although she wears glasses, her vision is second to none and she is the best spotter in the Maritime School. Even at night, like it is now, her eyesight is superb, spotting things even in moonless conditions.

"Island spotted 5000 meters ahead! Sikatuna is lying to 1000 meters from its shores!" she relayed. "Wait!" Machiko quickly added. "They're signaling!"

Rapid flashing and blinking from the Sikatuna's Aldis signal lamp reaffirmed its troubled situation.

"So far, so go," mumbled Akeno to herself. She then bellowed back up at the crow's nest. "Matchy! Any sign of the Kalintiaw or any other ship?"

Machiko answered a scant few seconds later. "Not at this angle, no!"

"Keep looking!" Akeno answered back.

"Nothing from here either!" informed Shima, spying from behind one of the bridge's affixed binoculars.

"Nada from my end!" joined in Mei from the other set.

"Maybe this will really just turn out to be a rescue mission after all." Rin offered her input while keeping her hands ready at the wheel.

"Don't count on it. We have to stay on our toes." reminded Mashiro.

"Matchy, signal them that we're here to assist them in any way that we can." called out Akeno to Machiko.

The bespectacled lookout then brought out her own handheld Aldis signal lamp and began flashing a message back at the Sikatuna.

"Oh," gasped Shima as she observed the response. "They're telling us to close in and hook up with them."

Both Akeno and Mashiro sternly stared at each other. They did not say a word but merely nodded in agreement. It is now or never they both thought. Akeno then gave the order.

"Takes us in Rin, nice and steady…"

* * *

It took some time but eventually both ships were linked to each other and were lying broadside by broadside. Nothing untoward had happened up to that point. The crews of both ships had acted professionally, as required, but some of the girls of the Harekaze could not help but feel nervous and wary. Akeno came out to personally meet her counterpart who stood across from her on the deck of the Sikatuna. Lights from both ships helped to provide illumination so that both parties could discern each other better. The night air felt tense.

"I'm Akeno Misaki, Captain of the Harekaze! We picked up your distress call and we have come to help! Please forgive us if we weren't able to reply. We've been having technical difficulties with our communications."

"I am Ging Lobregat, Captain of the Sikatuna! And don't worry! What is important is…you came." She raised her hand to give a signal, and out of the shadows of the Sikatuna, emerged more of its crew members. But these girls were armed with Springfield rifles and covered the Harekaze girls with their sights. This greatly alarmed Akeno and the rest of her crew.

"Dammit!" cursed Mashiro. Her eyes flashed in anger over the treachery unfolding outside and below the bridge. What they all feared was unraveling before them.

"What! What's going on?" asked Rin, still by the wheel and getting all panicky from the ruckus going on. Kouko went over to cover the girl's ears.

"Better you don't hear this." she said while clowning around.

"Knock it off you two!" Mashiro shouted, causing the two girls to jump and yelp in fright. "Take this thing seriously!" She then looked back at the drama unfolding on deck. "What are you going to do, Captain…"

* * *

"Crew of the Harekaze, we've been ordered by your organization to take you in into our custody on the charge of mutiny! Do not resist and you won't be harmed!" conveyed Ging.

"They've got guns!" one the Harekaze girls mentioned out of fear, which Ging heard.

"Don't worry. We only carry rubber bullets. But we would rather not have to use them." Her words did little to calm the crew of Harekaze but Ging had a job to do. "Prepare to be boarded!"

Akeno steeled herself in spite of the tenseness of the situation. She had known that this possibility could happen and it finally had. It is just that she hoped that such was not to have been the case and that the Sikatuna and its crew would have really needed their help. She could see that further words were futile now and that drastic measures needed to be taken if they were to get out of this mess.

"Now! Mimi, Mikan, Hotchan, Atchan!"

That was the signal, and the girls mentioned, all from logistics, came out of their hiding places, armed with riot guns! They started shooting their rounds across toward the Sikatuna. This caused the boarding party to stop in their tracks and seek cover as grenades rained down on them. The other riflewomen followed suit. Chaos broke out when the grenades that touched down started billowing smoke and started encompassing much of the Sikatuna.

"Smoke grenades?" Ging muttered, coughing when she inadvertently inhaled some of the smoke.

A gun shot was heard as one of the more edgy riflepersons pulled the trigger of her weapon.

"Hold your fire!" shouted Ging while coughing from the fumes. "You might hit our own in the confusion!"

Unfortunately the accidental projectile found its mark and Akeno was the unfortunate victim. The young girl, Captain of the Harekaze, yipped in pain. Even if the bullet is made out of rubber, which is meant to be used against rioters, it still left a terrible contusion on her lower right leg.

"Captain!" The girls witnessed Akeno stumbling and falling to the deck on her bottom. They rushed in to assist her.

Akeno managed to struggle back to her feet to issue orders. "Never mind me. I'm okay! Cut the lines- quick!" She turned to the logistics team. "Continue pumping them with grenades until you run out!"

The girls, seeing Akeno up and about in spite of having been shot, proceeded in executing her orders and started cutting the moorings that held the Harekaze to the Sikatuna with whatever was at hand.

"Everyone, be careful! Even if they might not see us, keep low or take cover while going over those moorings!" warned Akeno, overseeing the operation.

The smoke grenades were doing their work by obscuring their opponents' vision and making them think twice before trying to board them. This is evident because no further shots were made after the first one that had injured Akeno. The girl in question suddenly lost her balance and nearly fell and if not for the help of Michiru Takeda, who caught her and held her up, she would have again been flat on her fanny.

"Thanks, Mitchin!"

"Captain, shouldn't you head for the infirmary and have Kaburagi look at that wound of yours? I can take you there."

"There's no time for that. We must be ready to cast off anytime now, Mitchin."

"There! That's the last one, Ritsu!" declared Kayoko Himeji, having cut the last of the lines that had been holding them to the Philippine ship, using a fire axe.

"Good work!" praised Ritsuko Matsunaga. The girl then relayed their accomplishment for all to hear.

Akeno heard and quickly pulled out a two-way radio to call Mashiro. "Shiro, we're good to go! Step on it!"

"You heard her: Full Ahead!" Shiro ordered Rin, who enthusiastically complied.

"Aye, aye! Full Ahead." repeated Rin while turning the engine order telegraph to its appropriate setting.

Mashiro cried out, warning everybody on the Harekaze as it suddenly gained speed and momentum. "Everybody! Hang on!"

Startled cries from some of the girls were heard as the Harekaze sped off, leaving Sikatuna in smoke-filled confusion.

"Kapitan! They're getting away! We have to pursue them!" cried Marina from the bridge, having climbed up on its roof and was frantically waving and pointing in the direction that the Harekaze had taken.

"Don't worry…They're not getting away that easily…"

* * *

With the help of Mitchin, Akeno got back to the bridge. The girls gasped at their Captain's injury.

"Captain, you're hurt!" Mashiro said with a note of concern in her tone.

"I'm alright." Not wasting her time by making them worry, she assumed her post. "Status on the Sikatuna, Matchy?"

"The Philippine ship hasn't moved since we left, Captain!"

Mei sighed. "And here I was expecting some serious ship-to-ship combat. We should have at least gotten them back for what they did to you, Captain."

"It's okay, they were just doing their duty." Akeno answered her reassuringly.

"This is engineering!" Maron suddenly interjected. "If it's all right with you, can we slow down now! The engines can't take the strain!"

"How fast can we go?" Mashiro asked.

"At most- cruising speed!"

"Matchy?" cried Akeno up to the lookout.

Her answer will decide whether or not the Harekaze can slow down. Machiko did not answer immediately, but when she did..."New surface contact, 4000 meters starboard behind, coming out from behind the island! It's the Datu Kalantiaw!"

"Speed?" Akeno asked.

"Twenty-one knots!"

"I hate to break it to you guys, but whether you like it or not, we have to slow down now or risk a blowout!" Maron's grim assessment did not make Akeno's decisions any easier. But something did come to mind and it involved a great deal of risk.

"Maron, can you and engineering work out some miracle and maintain this present speed? Please, even if it's just for a short period of time…"

"Three…maybe two minutes- and that is if nothing else happens!"

"That will do. Let's pray that nothing does happen."

"What are you planning to do?" Mashiro asked. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"Everyone, we're turning around and facing the Kalantiaw head on!" Her answer caused a collective exclamation from the bridge crew.

"We're wasting time! Rin, take us around!"

The shaky girl complied in spite of her reservation, maneuvering the Harekaze until it was on an aligned and intercept course with the Kalantiaw.

"All hands, prepare for collision! I say again, all hands, prepare for collision!" relayed Akeno.

"So we're going to play chicken with them?" wondered Mei. Even though the idea somewhat appealed to her, Mei hoped that the Kalantiaw yielded to the challenge and not the Harekaze.

"Captain, that's just so reckless! Better we surrender than get ourselves killed!" implored Mashiro, totally aghast by Akeno's intentions that would likely jepordize the Harekaze and all its hands.

"Trust me, Shiro! I know what I am doing." Probably, she silently mused, not wanting to further alarm Shiro and the rest. But time was running out and they would have only one shot at this- if it succeeded. "Who is on battery one?"

"Hikari here!"

"Hikari, get ready and take aim at the Kalantiaw's aft, particularly its mine racks. But do not fire until I give you the go!"

"The Kalantiaw is firing!" informed Machiko.

Two explosions on water indicated where the shells landed which were several meters ahead of the Harekaze. The gunners of the Kalantiaw quickly adjusted their aim and trajectory making sure their next barrage would surely hit their mark.

"At this rate they will surely get us if we don't get them first," worried Mei as the Harekare got closer to the Kalantiaw. "I hope you have plan by holding out on firing? Assuming we in chicken what the?"

The Kalantiaw fired. One hit, actually a glancing blow, grazing the Harekaze's starboard midsection. Both ships soon reached the point of no return and either one of them must decide to yield or risk a catastrophic collision.

"Captain…" quivered Rin, wishing Akeno would already give the order to belay this foolish madness but she did not show any intention of doing such a thing.

"Steady…"

"Captain, break off!" shouted Mashiro in fear, horrified that the Kalantiaw seems not giving in to their bluff.

"Steady…"

All the girls steeled themselves, some praying or hoping for a miracle, knowing that any second now they would come crashing to their deaths. Both ships were less than a hundred feet from each when finally one of them gave in.

"Kalantiaw veering to the starboard side!" shouted Machiko. "They're passing us!"

"Now Hikari! We have only one shot at this!"

The Harekaze's main gun number one opened fire, launching two shells almost simultaneously at the target area of the Kalantiaw. One of the ordinances skimmed on the deck like that in stone skipping until it exited to the order side of the enemy ship and exploded on the water some distance away. The other round…

"Direct hit on the mine racks! Woohoo! Look at them all go!" proclaimed Mei with much glee, seeing the Kalantiaw's aft section ablaze and exploding from mines detonating one after the other.

"Sikatuna now on the move!" announced Michiko.

The next few seconds were tense as the crew of the Harekaze waited on the Sikatuna's intentions.

"The Sikatuna is moving to assist the Kalantiaw! They're not pursuing us!"

Those words brought great joy and relief to all aboard the Harekaze as the started to leave the combat area.

* * *

"Are we going to pursue them, Kapitan?" asked Deputy-Captain Marina, eager for a favorable response and decision from her best friend and Captain of the Sikatuna.

"No, our priority now is to see to the safety of the Kalantiaw and its crew." Ging eyed the fleeing ship, the Harekaze, through her binoculars.

"I have to hand it to them for a bunch of trainees-turned-mutineers; they sure have moxy for what they did."

"Oooh! The more the reason I don't want this to feel unfinished! I want to get back at those girls!" burst Marina, acting like a child having a tantrum by stomping in place.

Ging ignored her subordinate's antics and called on the communications operator.

"Send an area-wide message. Tell them that both Sikatuna and Kalantiaw have failed in capturing/neutralizing the renegade ship, Harekaze. The Kalantiaw has suffered heavy damage, and we of the Sikatuna are felicitating assistance on our sister ship. Finally, inform them of the general direction the Harekaze headed…"

* * *

After a couple of knocks, identifying herself as Mashiro Munetani, and a confirmatory permission from Minami Kaburagi, Shiro entered the ship's infirmary. She is greeted by a scene of Minami bandaging Akeno's leg, across them lying fitfully asleep is the German girl.

"There, all done." Minami stated, finished with her work with Akeno.

"Thanks Minami."

"Only doing my job." Minami said, getting up to leave. "I think I'll go get me a cup of joe, while I leave you two to chat." Passing by Mashiro, she gently clasps the girl's shoulder.

"There is a Chinese saying: 'All things are difficult before they are easy'. Go easy on her." With that she leaves both girls to themselves in the infirmary along with a sleeping other.

Akeno could not face Mashiro, staring at the Captain's cap she is holding by her lap.

"You were right; I should have listened to your advice and worried more about ourselves. But look where it got us into. So here," she offers her cap to Mashiro. "As of this moment, I'm relinquishing my command of the Harekaze to you, Shiro."

Her Deputy-Captain sighed and gave a chop of her hand, more of a tap actually, above Akeno's forehead, causing the girl to yip more in reaction than from any actual ache from the stroke.

"Don't be silly! Like I said, a captain never makes outrages decisions like that! You can be so melodramatic sometimes, you know that?"

Akeno did no reply instead she involuntarily rubbed the spot Mashiro struck her at while wearing an anxious expression. Mashiro turned her back on her and crossed her arms, not wanting to let Akeno she her humbled look.

"Besides, you got us out of trouble, again, when I had my doubts. That speaks highly of you being the better leader."

"Shiro…"

Mashiro turns to face Akeno. "But I think everyone in Harekaze has had enough escapades, don't you think? We should focus in heading home and clearing our names. Also our ship is not meant for the long haul. There are systems need repairing, and our provisions will soon run low."

Akeno simply smiled and nodded when Mashiro voiced out her concerns until she finally got to reply. "Very well then, we'll do it your way, Shiro."

* * *

 **AN: And this is pretty much the end of this alternate story arc. Thank you to all readers and hope you enjoyed it. I am still hoping and waiting for others to make their own Haifuri fanfics so we can enjoy reading them soon.**


End file.
